


Famously Infamous

by SadisticallyLibra



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Awakening, Blues, Drama, F/M, PPG - Freeform, Popularity, Romance, greens - Freeform, highschool, powers, reds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticallyLibra/pseuds/SadisticallyLibra
Summary: Due to their unique status as one’s with superpowers, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles move to Townsville High in the middle of the school year and happen to encounter the ruthless RRB. There, they are forced to face endless drama with the RRB and their super obsessive fangirls and the unforgiving hierarchy, but when push comes to shove, the PPG won’t back down from any threats and will always have each other’s backs. This time, people will learn the meaning of ‘The Hunter becomes the Hunted,’ and in Buttercup’s case...well, let’s just say that you will regret ever crossing paths with her.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Princess Morbucks, Mitch Mitchelson/Robin Snyder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Famously Infamous

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a PPG fanfic for the longest! I certainly do want to finish the story and see where it ends up, so I'm not going to ask for reviews to keep writing the story, but if it gets any follows/favs/likes, then I'll try my best to continue it for those of you who do enjoy it! And yes, I know this is a cliche story plot, but I want to do my take on it. So if you think that this is cliche, yes, I KNOW. Stay tuned if you want, dip if you don't. Thanks!

It was a beautiful day in Townsville, the sun was shining bright and warm and there was a slight breeze indicating that spring was almost here. 

“Buttercup, stop eating! We’re  _ fifteen _ minutes behind schedule!” Blossom screeched, nearly pulling her hair out from their roots.

“Oh, calm it, Blossom. What about Bubbles? She’s still doing her makeup.”

The redhead flew to the bathroom in an instant,“ _ Bubbles _ ! Can you hurry up? We’re almost  _ late _ !”

“Sorry, Blossom, but I just can’t leave looking like such a mess on the first day of school! You understand, right? First impressions are the _ most _ important! You should know that best,” she continued, dusting a soft pearlescent blue eye shadow on.

“Bubbles, please. I’m begging you, I  **cannot** be late on the first day at our new school! Being on time is also part of impressions. It’s bad enough we’re transferring in the middle of the school year!”

The blonde giggled,“Don’t stress so much, if anything, I’m almost done anyways!” she said encouragingly.

“Well, that’s as good as it gets, I guess,” Blossom sighed, giving up.

“Mhm!” Bubbles hummed and proceeded to tie her hair into cute, low pigtails.

* * *

All three girls were panting hard, having flown as fast as they could to get to school in under five minutes when it would’ve taken fifteen.

“Ugh! We barely made it! I thought it’d be Buttercup making us late, but Bubbles...I underestimated you…”

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Buttercup defended, but not really caring.

“Hehe, sorry!”

“Anyways, let’s head to the principal's office. I’m pretty sure they’re expecting us right now.”

As the girls walked down the unfamiliar hallway filled with lockers and a small crowd of lingering students, heads turned and whispers were heard.

“Why’re people staring at us?” Bubbles asked in confusion.

“I don’t know, maybe because this is our _ first _ day and they haven’t ever seen us before?” Buttercup replied sarcastically.

“Buttercup’s right, this school’s huge but not enough so that the students can’t spot a new face. It’s probably just because we’re new. Don’t worry so much about it, Bubbles.”

“Still though, the attention is very odd…” the blonde continued speculating, but eventually let it go.

* * *

_ Knock, knock. _

“Come in.”

“Hi, Miss, we’re the three new transfers from Citiesville,” Blossom stated pleasantly.

“Oh, it’s great to meet you three! I’m the principal’s secretary, Miss Bellum. I’ve got your schedules all printed out right here,” she rifled through the folders until she found what she was looking for and handed it to their respective persons.

The girls quickly scan their schedules, approving of what they saw.

“You girls can follow me, I’ll give you a tour of the school and an overview of what classes we offer.”

As Miss Bellum talked, the girls followed behind and compared their schedules to see what they had together.

“Yay! Buttercup, we have a lot of the same classes! The only one different is our fifth period.”

“That’s not so bad,” the raven haired girl agreed.

“And Blossom only shares two periods with us, fourth and seventh period,” Bubbles added.

Although slightly dejected that she wouldn’t be with her sisters (as usual), Blossom was excited for her advanced classes.

“...and this over here is our library. We currently have over twenty-five thousand books of all genres and categories. Students can come here during study hall or afterschool to do schoolwork or get resources.”

Blossom gushed at the amazing array of shelves lined neatly against the wall and the ones perfectly parted in columns while Buttercup got a slight headache from just the number alone.

“Come this way girls, we’re going to the gym next. That’s where your sparring and magic classes will be held. It makes up a huge portion of the school and was made to withstand magic damages. There are locker rooms for the boys and girls and a stimulation room for students to use to fight against monsters. The technology of the gym and our equipment and tools were developed and incorporated by your dad just recently, and it’s been a huge success!”

“That’s great to hear, I’ll relay that to the professor!” Blossom quipped happily.

“Please do, we owe your father a lot. He’s saved us time and money.” Miss Bellum smiled brightly.

“Are we there yet?” Buttercup asked impatiently as they passed by various classrooms in one long hallway.

“Almost.”

And then there it was, a large two door entry into the gym.

“You girls are lucky you came just after the renovations, it is truly tremendous,” Miss Bellum said as she pushed open one of the doors and the girls gasped in awe.

Their eyes darted everywhere, amazed to see so much unique equipment.

“Everything out here is used for everyone to train their magic. There is equipment for all kinds of powers, but for some, like the power to bestow luck, we don’t consider that a power that needs to be improved, as it is already something that grows with yourself. For example, if someone has the ability to fly, the walls are specially made so that targets will appear and you can practice your accuracy at flying. The targets will switch up after you go through a round, and the timing to touch every one of them will speed up so that you improve your agility as well. At the end of each round, you will get a score on how accurate you are. There are many levels to that test, all the way up until level fifty.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Bubbles excitedly gushed.

“Yep, our students used to average at a good fifteen, but after renovation, students have improved a great deal. We now stand at a nice average of thirty. There are some who have achieved close to forty-five, but no one has gotten there yet.”

“Hey Bubs, bet you’ll be the one to get that fifty.”

“I don’t know Buttercup, there’s an awful lot of students at this school. Talk about competition.”

“Our student body is made up of over four hundred students,” Miss Bellum chimed in.

“Wow, that’s more than our last school. I’m so excited!” Bubbles chipped.

“Come on, girls, I’ll show you the cafetaria next. It’s made to look like an observatory room, and it’s on both floors.”

* * *

“Here is your first class, Blossom. AP History with Mr. Clarke.”

“Thank you, Miss Bellum. Now that I’m here, it’s a little nerve wrecking actually,” she chuckled nervously.

“Don’t worry, dear. Mr. Clarke is very friendly, you’ll fit right in.” As Miss Bellum said that, she gave two knocks on the door and opened it,”Sorry to interrupt your class, Mr. Clarke. I have a new student for you.” Turning to Blossom, she gave a reassuring smile and promptly left with Buttercup and Bubbles.

“Come in, come in. Class, this is…”

“Blossom. Blossom Utonium.”

“Ah, Blossom, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?”

“Okay, well, I’m a fraternal triplet and I’m also the oldest. I love school and I hope that we can all share wonderful experiences with each other as classmates. Feel free to use me as a resource on subjects you don’t understand.”

“Does that include sex ed?” A red-eyed ginger asked with a smirk on his face. There was a chorus of laughter in the classroom and it ticked Blossom off that he had the nerves to ask that kind of question. A pity really. He was pretty handsome. Chiseled face and unique blood-red eyes, nice voice, good physique. His cockiness minused him some points in her favor.

“No.” Blossom smiled sweetly.

The class quieted down at her blunt and quick answer, almost as if she’s heard that question a thousand times and over. The red-eyed ginger looked at her in surprise, clearly stunned at her quick refusal. She looked like the type of girl to blush wildly at sexual hints, but it barely fazed her.

“Alright class, enough joking. Blossom, you can sit next to Brick. Jonathon, give your seat to Blossom please, and move next to Cindy. Also, because of your inappropriate question, Brick, you’ll have to help Miss Utonium get to all of her classes until she is able to find them without it. Blossom, seats are assigned and will stay that way until the semester is over. Here’s your book, make sure you don’t lose it or that will be a fee of sixty dollars.”

At that, Blossom and Brick inwardly groaned, although Brick found himself silently cheering for the fact that his punishment didn’t really seem like a punishment. Light, marmalade orange hair and eyes a rare soft pink, this Blossom Utonium was really something. She had the body of a model: thin, slightly curvy, and although she was sort of lacking in the assets department, she did not look bad. Not at all. He wouldn’t mind showing her around.

_ Ugh, I really have to deal with this jerk for a whole semester? _ Blossom sucked in a breath of air, not sure how to feel about sitting next to Brick. On the one hand, he was really handsome, so she had some eye candy to work with. On the other, in her eyes, he wasn’t really worth looking at after talking to her like that.  _ Boys. _

* * *

“And here is your class. Home Ec is run by Ms. Harmon; she’s very nice and lenient, but if you don’t do your work…let’s just say you’ll regret it. But I’m sure you girls will do just fine.” Miss Bellum gave them a smile and just like with Blossom, she gave two knocks and informed Ms. Harmon of her two new students.

“Oh, it’s so wonderful to have you guys join us! Why don’t you go ahead and introduce yourselves to the class?” Ms. Harmon beamed.

“I’m Bubbles! Bubbles Utonium!” Bubbles gave a smile so bright she pretty much blinded the class.

“Name’s Buttercup. Buttercup Utonium. We’re sisters, if you haven’t already figured it out.”

“Lovely. Let’s see...Bubbles, you can sit with Boomer over there and Buttercup...how about you sit with Butch, who’s sitting right behind him? The two brothers in this class get to sit with the two new sisters in our class!”

“Okay, Ms. Harmon,” the two girls chorused.

As they were walking towards their designated seats, Bubbles quickly glanced at the boy named Boomer. He didn’t even look at her or Buttercup when they were introducing themselves, almost like he could care less about the people around him. He sure was handsome though. Not in a hot handsome way, but more like a cute handsome, if that was possible. Like her, he was blonde but he was sort of a dirty blonde paired with cool, cobalt colored eyes. The vibe around him was very mellow, like he’d rather be somewhere else. Like at an animal shelter. Petting kitties and puppies. The thought made Bubbles blush slightly because of how cute and innocent that scene would be. When she made it to her seat, she quickly re-introduced herself to Boomer, smiling brightly at him. Boomer didn’t look up right away, but when he did, he seemed startled by her.

“Is there something wrong?” she tilted her head slightly.

“Uhh, no. Nothing’s wrong...you just...startled me.” Boomer looked away.

Shrugging it off, Bubbles just nodded and looked to the front of the class, a happy smile on her cherubic face.

As Buttercup was walking to her seat, she found that Butch was listening to music, one bud in, the other hanging. He didn’t look up and she didn’t care either way, they didn’t even know each other. If it was reversed, she probably would’ve been doing the same. It was good to know he wouldn’t bother her. But as she put her stuff on the table to sit down, Butch whipped around to face her. He looked ticked off but the moment his eyes locked onto hers, his anger faltered. She raised a thick brow at him but broke eye contact and just sat down without saying anything, leaning her head on her left hand so that she wouldn’t have to see him.

“What’s your name?”  _ Fuck _ .

“Who wants to know?” She said while examining her short nails.

“Butch Jojo.” He smirked.

“Who’s that? Should I know who that is?” She inquired, not caring in the slightest.

“You really don’t know who I am?”

“No, I don’t, and I don’t want to.”

“They always say that at the start,” he said cockily,”but they always come running after their little hard to get act doesn’t work.

“Well, I actually mean it.” She turned to give him a stoic look. “Leave me alone,” she hissed.

“Come on, you don’t want to get to know me at all?”

“Well, hm, let me think? Nope.” She tapped her nails on the desk.

“Oh come on. All girls are the same. Sooner or later, you’re gonna come crawling to me. Why don’t you just give in and give me your number?”

Buttercup turned around to look at him so fast he kind of scooted back in slight fear, but he wouldn’t admit to it. “Then why don’t you wait for me to come crawling to you when I fucking want to?” She grounded out, eyes flashing in warning and Butch, although super scared, thought she was very beautiful in a dominant and majestic way.

“O-okay, sure Butterbabe!” he sputtered warily.

The nickname irritated Buttercup, but she let it go since Butch agreed not to pursue her further.

Unbeknownst to them, their classmates sweat dropped at their conversation, knowing Butch was a scary person. The fact that the new student, Buttercup, easily turned him down and yelled at him even, made her scarier than Butch.

“Alright class, your partner will always be your seatmate, but because we’re cooking dessert and a dish, find another group to pair with for the rest of the year…”

* * *

“Hey Bloss.”

Blossom looked up to see her two sisters walking towards her, putting their stuff on the table and sitting besides her. The classroom was big, everyone was spaced out and was doing their own thing.

“Hey guys. How were your classes? Did you enjoy them?” she smiled.

“Yeah, Ms. Harmon, our Home Ec teacher, is so nice! We baked some cookies and made some pork cutlet. Want some?”

“Maybe during lunch. I don’t want to get in trouble for eating here, even if it is a study hall.”

“What about you, Blossom? Did you like your classes?”

“They were fine. It seems they were ahead of us, but I caught up easily.”

“Oh yeah, there’s a hot guy in our class. His name’s Boomer! He’s so cute! Like handsome cute! I sit next to him in Home Ec,” Bubbles squealed.

“Yeah, yeah, Bubs, you’ve been on that shit for awhile now. Can we talk about something else?”

“Buttercup, your man wasn’t so bad either.” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

“Who?”

“What do you mean who? Butch, silly! Boomer’s brother?”

“Was that his name? Can’t say I remember who that is…” Buttercup looked up not really caring to remember.

“You’re his seatmate in Home Ec! The handsome, muscular looking guy? Green eyes, black hair? You guys look like you guys would make an adorable couple!”

“Oh, you mean that cocky asshole? He was such an asswipe; told me all girls are the same and play hard to get. Then he wanted me to “give in and give him my number.” I told him to fuck off but he keeps glancing at me and writing me notes.”

Blossom and Bubbles’ jaws opened in disbelief.

“Seriously? I met an asshole my first hour too! When I was introducing myself, I told the class that if they needed help with any subject, they can come to me, and an asshole asked if Sex Ed was included. Can you believe that guy?”

“Guys here are sluts, that’s what they are. Ignore them, Bloss. Or I can take care of them,” she stated, contemplating ways to make a man disappear without question. She was quite good at that.

“Wow, did they say all of that?” Bubbles looked back and forth between her two sisters.

“Yep. The two Jojo brothers seemed as different as night and day. Yours behaved way better than the one I got. Wanna trade?”

“Nuh-uh! Yours was a drool worthy bad boy but I like my cute and quiet one, thanks.”

“Did you guys say Jojo? The asshole I met was a Jojo too!”

“Really? What’re the odds…”

“That’s crazy. Let’s just trust that we should steer clear of the Jojo’s,” Buttercup concluded.

“Mhm. Most, if not all of them.”

“Anyways, did you make any friends, Bloss?” Bubbles chirped.

“Oh yeah! There was this girl named Robin in my Creative Writing and AP Chemistry class. She’s pretty cool.”

“Does she have the same lunch?”

“I don’t know...we’ll see when the time comes.”

The two girls went back to doing their homework while Buttercup slept until it was time to eat. God knows she was starving.


End file.
